


Around Midwinter Birthday Times

by dahtwitchi



Series: Home is where the Heart is [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Birthday, Christmas, Comic, Fan Comics, Get Together, Hashirama isn't nice, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet, Tea, the pain of family around christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: It's curious how often people tend to shuffle a birthday during christmas time to the side, how relatives show their worst ability to respect boundaries, and how much you long for those who aren't there.With tea as a metafor for feelings, and somewhere that has the feeling of home, there are some lights that make it all worth it anyway.[The 2018 Christmas & Madara's birthday story]





	1. The Social Politics of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest reading part one of the series before reading this. The important information, though, is that Izuna has been in a coma for five years and Tobi was away from Konoha most of that time. The relations between Hashirama and Tobirama could be a bit better. Madara faced up to the mess his life had become, and he doesn't find it a nice view.
> 
> There is fluffy sweet moments to live for, though.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Madara's Lost Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know it, we Christmas children, how lost your birthday can be. Combine it, they say. Then it's all Christmas anyway.
> 
> And birthday presents should never be wrapped in Christmas paper.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Madara! I'm going to prepare to celebrate my Christmas kiddo now, and in a few day myself. I know the deal, full on, believe me!
> 
> The tea continue, Tobirama will soon scrunch his face up in distate over his daily wear being considered a winter holiday colour and he might insincerely offer to put a candle in the dinner pot for Madara's birthday. Madara will huff and roll his eyes, and maybe, just a little, smile. For a few moments here and there, he can stop thinking about how his brother isn't here to celebrate him. That a whole house of people got so excited over solstice he just felt even more forgotten and unimportant.
> 
> Somewhere there is warmth, though.


	3. Share what is on your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the time to take a step forward, and life move on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as it's past midnight too long ago, happy birthday to me! Satisfied with art, that's good present to oneself ^^ 
> 
> (Also, I appreciate all the comments as of yet like crazy! I'll get around to actually answering you all, promise!)


	4. Family by Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all members of a family get along, are on the same page, or even plane of existence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Still completely in awe by all your responses! Just one more chapter, then I'll be catching up to answering all you lovelies.)


	5. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it can be easy to find joy in big ways, in small things, despite whatever shitstorm your life might be overall.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, I wish you all a merry christmas, happy birthdays and a happy new year! Thank you all so insanely much for this year, it's been a trip and a half, and there are so so many lovely fellow fans out there I've met during 2018. A new ship, a bunch of chatterhappy discordfriendlies, that also happen to have made this very story easier to create. The [dreadfully dilatory discord](https://discord.gg/BYe7K7F) in general xp [Tumblr](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/) despite the turbulence and weirdness and the feeling of a sinking ship 8D
> 
> Truly, I have had so much fun within this ship, and the ratio awesome people is YAY! :D You all realise bad blue was made _this year??_
> 
> Thank you all, and hope to see you next year too!


End file.
